


Senchou

by captain_smthg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: Nami's life will never be the same again.





	Senchou

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii!

The loud and capricious crew of Straw Hat Pirates is sailing towards the Whole Cake Island chasing after Big Mom and Kaido, after the two emperors fled during the battle of Wano. Under normal circumstances, they would have let them go and brushed it off, considering the act as their victory. However, the two emperors had taken hostage of Bepo, Heart Pirates navigator and Pudding, Sanji's love interest.

Nami smirked, remembering that tidbit of information.

When Big Mom barged in on Wano, bringing her own army and all of her kids, and helped Kaido in his fight with the StrawHeartKid Alliance, she brought along with her Sanji's ex-fianceé-now-girlfriend, Pudding.

Nami don't know the whole story but apparently, love had blossomed between the two during their stay at Wano. During the battle, Pudding had sacrificed herself in place of Sanji and is the one who had been taken to Whole Cake Island. Sanji did not even need to beg Luffy to run after Big Mom's head, just seeing the despair in Sanji's eyes already made Luffy to decide to raid Big Mom's territory once again.

For obvious reason, Law will of course would come into a retrieval operation at Whole Cake Island and Kidd, for exacting revenge at Kaido, who is dragged by His Calamities to fled and recuperate at Whole Cake Island.

Not to mention they would still have to steal that one copy of Poneglyph with Kaido.

Nami's gaze turned to Sanji, who stares into the vast nothingness, no doubt feeling as empty as the void he is currently staring at. She smiled sadly as she observed the usual flirty cook looking down and sad. If somebody would tell Nami one month ago that Sanji, their overly romantic flirty cook would look so down and depressed at the absence of one woman, Nami would have laughed. She breathed and stand up, cleaning her desk and tucking away her maps in a safe place, then make her way over to the side of the cook who couldn't even hide away his sadness.

"Sanji." She whispered, allowing Sanji the option to shoo her away if he decided he needs some solace. Silence and a slight nod of Sanji's head met her question. That is all the answer she needed to wrap her arms around Sanji, who would gush and boast under different circumstances at Nami's proximity.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, ignoring the loud background noise coming from the Straw Hats shenanigans. After a while, Nami decided to fill in the silence that encased only the two of them.

"Luffy's gonna get her back. We'll get her back, I promise."

Sanji remained silent and exhaled smoke from his mouth. Nami sighed and thought of another way to cheer him up. She came up with nothing.

Until a smiling idiot wearing a straw hat invaded her mind and an idea struck her mind. If there is someone who's very good at cheering someone up, it's Luffy. Their captain. Their light.

Nami untangled her arms around Sanji and walked away without saying another word. She roamed the ship looking for their captain, her thoughts wandering all over the place. She pursed her lips as the hunt for Luffy proved to be harder than she expected. Usually, Luffy is all over the place and is not that hard to look for.

She searched on the kitchen's and the men's quarters. She also looked for Luffy at the bathroom other spots she thinks Luffy would occupy. Confusion had marred her features as the searched turn to be fruitless. For their loud and bouncing captain, to be this quite and elusive pricked her curiosity. Her epithet did not involve the word "cat" without a reason if she's not naturally curious after all.

The next she searched for are the workshops. Franky's, Usopp's, Chopper's and her own. Nothing.

Nami started to get worried and ideas like maybe Luffy had fallen into the water crossed her mind. She decided right then and there to ran at Zoro and alert the swordsman when she heard a moan coming from the library.

Again, her curiosity grab ahold of her attention in spite of her worry. She walked silently and slowly peek into the library. Her eyes widened into saucers at the sight that greeted her.

Because inside, facing the wall and leaning his palms against it for support, is a naked Trafalgar Law and her equally naked captain, Monkey D. Luffy, that... seems to be thrusting his... thingy at Law.

Nami almost fainted right then and there at the spot and wail hysterically as disbelief overwhelmed her whole being. All because her innocent captain, Monkey D. Luffy is doing the do with Trafalgar Law.

A sound emitted, she's not sure whether who came from, at the whole room. It is loud and deep. Judging by the look on the tattooed man's face however, Nami is willing to bet all the berries she had that that one loud moan came from Law.

"Ahhhhhh! Luffy! Shit. There. Right there." Law sang and Nami almost let out a squeak, still not believing the scene in front of her.

Nami moved and hid behind the wall, slapping her face and shaking her head then peeked once again at the library just in time to see Luffy raised one of his hands resting on Law's hips to grip the older man's hair.

"Fuck Law. You feel so tight." Luffy rasped out, chest sweating and sliding down on all of Luffy's naked glory. Luffy continued to thrust inside Law and the man let out a loud moan that she's sure would reach others on the deck.

Nami continued to watch, torn between being horrified and amazed. Amazed that yes, Luffy knows what sex is and horried because, he is doing it on the library, of all places, with Law. To Nami, it feels like watching Luffy punched the Celestial Dragon two years ago at the auction house.

Luffy moved his hand that grips Law's messy hair to slap the tattooed man's butts. Nami's mouth fell open at seeing the act and feels like fainting all over again.

"Shit Law! Your tight hole keeps driving me crazy!" Luffy exclaimed.

Nami covered her mouth to muffle a whimper that escape her lips. Lickily, it seems that the two is too busy to notice the sound.

"AHHHHHHH! Yes... yes... yes like that Luffy. Make it harder." Law said, voice hoarse and deep.

A smack resounded in the room again and the sound of skin to skin slapping each other dominated the space.

"Harder, Mugiwara-ya!" Law screeched in a girlish tone Nami is sure no one ever heard before.

Luffy moved harder and flipped Law over then grabbing him and pushing him on one of the desk. Luffy grabbed Law's long legs and the tattooed man wrapped it around Luffy's waist. He started to thrust again, making Law to let out a string of incoherent words.

"Mgh... shit! fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Luffy make it faster! Cum for me senchou! Cum inside me."

Luffy dipped his head down and kissed Law on the lips, effectively shutting Law up. Nami watched Luffy's hand gripped Law's hips tighter and thrust faster as per Law's request. She watched as Luffy shoved his tongue on the older man's throat and thrust faster and faster as Law gave out muffled moans.

It continued until Luffy's movements became more frantic and lost it's rhythm and cried out "Shit Law! I'm cumming! Fuck! FuCK! FUCK! AGHHHHH!" then Luffy stopped moving and throw his head back into the air at the same time Law shouted "YES LUFFY! DO IT! "

Finally, Nami can't take it anymore and hid behind the wall. She let herself slumped to the ground. For a while, silence enveloped the whole library until Nami heard low mutterings from the room. Once she peeked in once again, she saw Luffy now on his knees and giving a blowjob to Law. She bit her lip and decided she had enough of that and moved away from the library and headed straight to the kitchen.

Few hours later, still sitting in the kitchen and holding the once-cold glass of water, Nami stared into the space, contemplating what to do about the scene at the library. Does somebody else knows?

The door opened and a messy-haired Law accompanied by a loud Luffy entered the area. Law caught Nami's eye and a smirk formed on the man's mouth. She looked away flustered and debated whether to talk about it with the two or pretend she saw nothing. After all, judging from Law's smirk, it's obvious he's aware he knows he watched them.

Luffy sit in front of her, munching on a meat. Nami watched Luffy eat away and stared at her captain, her mind still a little bit unable to process things. Luffy scrunched up his eyebrows and watched her amusedly.

Nami opened her mouth to speak but suddenly clammed up when Zoro entered the kitchen, yawning. Zoro opened the fridge and seemed to search for something. Luffy finished eating his meat and now Law is sitting beside Luffy, drinking coffee. Gulping the last of his meat, Luffy stand up and smiled brightly at Nami.

"Enjoyed the show?" Luffy asked in a casual tone, looking very innocent. Nami sputtered in her seat and Law tried to hide a smile behind his cup. Luffy then exited the kitchen leaving a stuttering red-faced Nami and a very much amused Law.

Zoro occupied Luffy's space and gave a long look at the flustered Nami, to the smiling Law, and to the door Luffy just exited from. Zoro opened the bottle of sake and smiled, very much amused at the red-faced navigator.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is un-beta-ed like most of works so feel free to point out errors :)
> 
> Have a nice day everyone.


End file.
